


Behind The Mask

by nerdyyaesthetic



Series: Behind the mask [1]
Category: DC Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyyaesthetic/pseuds/nerdyyaesthetic
Summary: Bruce Wayne detects some tension amount the boys and seeks out help in an old friend.





	Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so I’ve been working on this story for a while and I’ve finally finished it. This is kind of an opening to a much bigger series surrounding one of the characters so if you enjoy it, stick around cause there’s define gonna be more!! I also should mention that I don’t own these characters and that these are just my potrayals of who they are. Please leave some feedback!!

Prologue  
I stepped out of the taxi and into the rainy streets of downtown Gotham. I started my way to Dinah’s apartment. She was the only person who could help me in this situation. I knocked on her door and she opened.  
“Bruce?! What are you doing here??”  
“ I need your help.. It’s the boys, They’ve been kinda...off lately..”   
She opened the door all the way and let me in.   
I stepped into her spacious apartment. She had a very open front room that lead into a small and warm parlor. There was another hallway that presumably lead to a kitchen. Off to the side of a front room there was a spiral staircase leading to the rest of the house.   
“Here let me take your coat for you,” she grabbed the back of my coat collar and started to pull it off. I quietly thanked her and headed towards the parlor. I sat on the leather loveseat, that faced another full leather couch.   
“Erm, would you like some coffee or something?”   
“No thanks, I won’t be taking up too much of your time.” I replied.  
“So- um- what’s going on with the boys?” she asked.  
“ Here’s what I know so far…”

Dick walked into the dining room still wearing his pyjamas. He sat down next to Tim who was drinking a huge cup of coffee and frantically typing something on his Laptop. Damian was sitting a few seats away from them eating some pancakes and rubbing Titus with his feet.   
“Morning Tim” Dick said as he started eating a bowl of Fruit loops. Tim just nodded curtly to him. They all ate in silence until Jason walked in holding a big bowl of oatmeal, a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, hanging from his mouth. Now Jason’s presence usually agitated the youngest robin but that’s not what caused the issue. No, what caused the issue was the fact that he stepped right on Titus’ tail. The big dog jumped up suddenly as he howled in pain.  
“Oh shit im sorry” Jason said around his piece of toast.  
As Titus was jumping up he knocked into the table making Grayson jump and knock into Tim’s coffee which spilled onto his laptop. It was as if the world had fucking imploded in on itself. Simultaneously Damian started beating on Jason and screaming at him to “WATCH WHERE THE FUCK HE’S STEPPING’’ because the next time he doesn’t he’s gonna “ STEP INTO A FUCKING BEAR TRAP”. While this was going on Tim was viciously cursing at Dick,   
“YOU’VE GOTTA BE FUKCING KIDDING ME DICK!!WEEKS OF ENDLESS WORK FOR MY STUPID FUCKING LIT CLASS DOWN THE DRAIN ALL CAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW PERSONAL SPACE AND HAD TO SIT RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!!YOU’VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!!” he started to desperately hitting buttons to try and turn it on. “FUCK ME!!!” he screamed. He continued going on about how he’s gonna have to restart his project and that Dicks lucky most of his files are saved in a flash drive. Of course Jason was retaliating against Damian by throwing him over his shoulder and body slamming him onto the table. Poor Dick just broke down and started crying while apologizing profusely. It only stopped when Alfred came in to check on the boys. “Master Jason can you Please put master damian down!” 

“At least that’s what i’ve gathered from the four boys and Alfred.” I finished  
“Wow.. they definitely sounds like they are tense. I’ll look at my schedule and see if there’s a day i can see them..” Dinah finished.  
“Please DInah it...it would mean a lot to me.” I reached across and grasped her hand.  
“Of course, anything for a friend.” She smiled at me warmly.


End file.
